Hungry Hearts
by rroselavy
Summary: Goku has a voracious appetite for food, Sanzo, an insatiable need for sex. How will they work it out?


Title: Hungry Hearts  
Author: Rroselavy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Goku has a voracious appetite for food, Sanzo, an insatiable need for sex. How will they work it out?

-------

It was Hakkai who'd finally worked up the enough courage to approach Sanzo, even though he knew that what he was about to say was tantamount to throwing fire at the sun.

Gojyo had warned him, "You have no business getting between that pissy priest and his pet, 'Kai," but the green-eyed man had dismissed his best friend's trepidations.

"Someone has to say something, Gojyo. We need Goku at his full strength if we've any hope of succeeding."

"He hasn't been suffering any, 's far as I can tell," the redhead countered. "His kill count is still light years ahead of baldie's."

"And yours too." Hakkai grinned a knowing smile.

Gojyo deliberately ignored his friend's barb. "If Goku ain't complaining, I'd say let it ride, bud. You're just gonna end up making Sanzo more ornery than usual. Dunno about you, but I've been enjoying his ... complacency. More power to them both," he added begrudgingly.

"It just doesn't seem natural for Goku to-"

"It doesn't seem natural for the monkey to want to tap his holiness's icy ass to begin with, hell, that would put me off my feed too! But I gave up trying to figure out their relationship about five minutes after I met 'em." Crimson locked with emerald and Gojyo snorted before looking away. He knew that the set expression on Hakkai's face meant it was useless trying to talk some sense into him. The halfbreed stubbed out his cigarette and stood up. "I need more smokes," he announced, glancing down at the slender brunet, who was now gazing in Sanzo's direction. "It's your funeral, don't say I didn't warn you."

Hakkai shrugged his shoulders, then rose and strode purposefully toward the priest's table. "I'll bring anything but lilies," Gojyo quipped as he headed in the opposite direction.

Taking a seat across from the monk, Hakkai patiently waited to be acknowledged, but after several minutes of pointed indifference listening to the pages of Sanzo's newspaper being snapped and folded irritably, the green-eyed youkai decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Sanzo, we need to talk."

The newspaper lowered and an arched brow dared him to continue.

"About Goku." The newsprint barrier was once again raised.

"Sanzo, I'm concerned. He's getting rather thin."

"And that's my problem, how?" the monk's disembodied voice snarled. Was it too much to ask that just once he would be able to enjoy a smoke, a cup of coffee, and be allowed to read one article in peace, from start to finish, he fumed to himself.

"I don't know if you've noticed," Hakkai continued, "but last night I saw him shirtless and I was able to count his ribs." Sanzo's paper dropped to the table and he glowered over the frames of his glasses at the brunet. Of course he'd noticed that Goku was getting a bit on the thin side, but he didn't like that Hakkai had had the opportunity to make that observation too, not one bit.

"So, feed him more, problem solved," he growled.

"That's precisely the problem. I have been," Hakkai went on, speaking slowly, as if he were talking to a mental patient. "I've even been preparing higher calorie meals and plying him with milkshakes to try and compensate-"

"See my earlier comment," Sanzo interrupted, annoyance evident in his tone. He refolded his paper and began to read the same three sentences he'd managed to get through before the interruption, effectively dismissing this latest thorn in his side.

Choosing another tack, Hakkai commented "Gojyo and I-" The audible sigh that name-dropping produced gave Hakkai pause, but then the thought of Goku wasting away to nothing before their very eyes spurred him on. It was time to be straightforward. "Look Sanzo, it's no secret that you and Goku-" The paper slammed down on the table and Sanzo's death-glare defied Hakkai to say what he was thinking out loud. "Goku seems preoccupied with ... the time he spends alone with you," the brunet finished obliquely. The two men locked eyes, each challenging the other to look away first, reflecting the unspoken subtext beneath the youkai's observations.

Sanzo's gaze wavered when Goku burst into the dining room. "Sanzo! I'm sorry I-oh! Hello 'Kai, I didn't know you were here." The teen's eyes slid away from both men as he shoved his fists deep into his pockets. Sanzo noticed how the waistband hung low on Goku's narrow hips; the boy needed a belt. He rolled his eyes, resting his forehead on two fingers.

"Are we done here?" he asked, his voice anything but questioning. Not bothering to wait for an answer, he grumbled, "I have to take care of some ... things."

"Should I-" Goku began hopefully.

"Stay here," the blond muttered indifferently, deliberately ignoring the hurt golden eyes that followed his every move, "and don't bother waiting up."

He'd been gone for hours, first intent on punishing them all; Hakkai and Gojyo by proxy for meddling, and Goku, well, he didn't really have a good reason to punish the teen, though when had that ever stopped him before? But after he'd walked a good five miles and had cooled down enough to acknowledge it was his pride that had taken the greatest hit, Sanzo had come around to Hakkai's point. Even though the brunet may not have the scenario correct, he did have Goku's best interests at heart; the teen needed to put some meat back onto his bones.

Unlike Hakkai, Sanzo did know exactly what was causing the weight loss, and he knew the green-eyed brunet would be all shades of shocked if he learned that it was the monk's voracious appetite for sex, and Goku's eagerness to accommodate his sun, to sate his every desire, that had the teen dropping the pounds. Sanzo had no excuse for his desire to screw the other senseless besides the fact that he couldn't keep his hands off of his former charge, and more than the other two, Goku understood that a thoroughly screwed Sanzo was a contented Sanzo, and a contented priest was both benevolent and beneficient. His lover wasn't the bean monkey that Gojyo favored calling him, Sanzo reflected.

The inn was quiet when he slipped back inside. He'd missed dinner and the dining room and adjacent bar had long since closed, though he hoped that in his absence Goku had gorged himself. That would get Hakkai off his back for a while. But the priest had no illusions that he'd heard the last of the brunet's concern for his monkey. He smirked as he made his way up the narrow staircase to the room that he and Goku were to share for the duration of their stayover. A moment before he slipped his key into the door, Sanzo was hit with a bout of anxiety, what if Goku had gone off with Hakkai to play poker, or worse, was out carousing with Gojyo? But that fear was dismissed immediately when he opened the door and spied the inert form of the teen sprawled out on one of the narrow beds. Sanzo approached his lover reverently and he sat down on the thin mattress beside Goku, almost losing his resolve to wake him to the exquisite beauty of the brunet's cherubic sleeping face. He marveled that Goku had no idea of the hold he had over the him, that he'd always held since the day Sanzo had first heard his plaintive cries.

The blond lowered his head, his lips grazing an unconsciously offered cheek. Goku sighed in his restless sleep, and then resettled onto his back. Sanzo groaned inwardly, the moon-kissed parted lips almost too much temptation to bear; he wanted to plunder them, to make love to Goku while he was still half-asleep; relaxed and pliant underneath him. The priest felt an uncharacteristic tenderness, an emotion that he guarded every waking moment, but here in the dead of the night, enshrouded by the dark, and silent except for the teen's even breathing, Sanzo allowed that he loved Goku with every fiber of his being. Not that he'd ever speak those words; he imagined the teen would be as uncomfortable hearing that declaration as he would be uttering it. A hand to his cheek brought his gaze to meet Goku's eyes.

"H'kai knows-butIdidnttellhim!" the teen whispered urgently, fingertips gliding over a prominent cheekbone.

Sanzo took Goku's hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on the open palm. "It was only a matter of time before one or the other figured it out. What did he say to you?"

"That I need to eat more," Goku mumbled, his eyes downcast. "You're not pissed?"

Sanzo grinned softly in the dim light, a genuine smile that only Goku was privy to. "I was, but I got over it." Goku's body relaxed against the sheets. "You know he's right."

"But-" Sanzo's index finger rested against Goku's lips, stilling his voice.

"I've been selfish. It's what you do to me," he confessed. "I can't get enough of you, but I need to consider-"

Goku sat up, Sanzo's finger falling away. "But I like it!"

Sanzo snorted. "I know you do, monkey." He stared at Goku, a hint of uncertainty tingeing his violet eyes. "Look, I brought you something." The blond lifted his other hand, revealing a brown paper bag. Goku reached for the sack, only to have Sanzo bat his hand away.

"C'mon Sanzo!" he whined petulantly as the blond turned on the bedside lamp and then carefully unwrapped the treat that he'd purchased-a container of persimmon slices in an almond-fragranced syrup. He picked a piece of the ripe fruit from the take-out carton and held it to Goku's lips. The teen eagerly accepted the morsel, and some of the sticky syrup escaped to dribble down his chin. Goku's tongue darted out to catch the rivulet, the action resonating in Sanzo's lower abdomen; heat uncurling and radiating outward. When the priest raised his eyes, Goku was staring at him, his hunger reflected in their depths.

"This is real good, Sanzo, but I think I can make it taste better."

"Oh?" skeptical eyes locked with gold.

Goku reached into the carton. Pulling out a slice of persimmon, he traced Sanzo's lips with the juicy fruit, and then devoured them, soft tongue first skating sensually over the glistening flesh before ravishing his mouth. At the same time the teen's hands pushed his linen robes off of ivory shoulders, sticky fingers trailing honey over creamy skin. Sanzo eagerly worked at the hem of his leather tank and they separated only long enough for him to hastily discard the garments. He sighed and tipped his chin heavenward when the pulpy flesh circled a rosy nipple, and then groaned wantonly as teeth and tongue suckled the nub, before laving down his chest to follow the trail of nectar that had been pressed out of the fruit.

"Fuck," he gasped, his lungs aching for the air that he'd forgotten to breathe. He leaned back on his hands, tilting his head to catch perfect white teeth consuming the bruised persimmon. The teen's face split in a feral smile.

"Tastes much better this way," Goku nodded, reaching for another piece. 


End file.
